Normal, Everyday, Time Travel
by amy871
Summary: Super short, mostly super silly one shots of unseen days in the lives of The Doctor and Rose and how they became the stuff of legend
1. A Great Thing

**Hi! So this is a bit different but I am having some writer's block trouble on my more serious story and I thought doing something silly might help. It's just fun and I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think :) No copyright infringement intended. I don't own anything Doctor Who,  
**

The Doctor leaned against the railing on the TARDIS' elevated platform, his head ducked down low and his eyes closed. That didn't help, that just made his mind more of a theater for the memories to play in. It was so, so stupid! When would he stop being so thick? How old did he have to be to finally figure it out? But- But he was just so happy she was alive and she was just so... just _so_. " The Doctor shook his head, violently pushing away from the railing and stalking over to the main console where he angrily typed in new coordinates to who knew where and pulled the lever that made it a go.

"Where are we going?" Rose called out from across the room, coming out of one of the corridors that led to her room. She'd been in there for hours, probably hiding from him, he thought miserably, unable to meet her eyes. Rose herself didn't seem to have a problem actually as she casually walked up the steps to where he stood.

"Hello." She said brightly and he was insanely tempted to look at her because her voice sounded like her smile. Still, he didn't think he could handle it just then if he was wrong and if he was right, he definitely couldn't. That would be worse in fact, all things considered. Oh, but the day had started so nicely. Normal, everyday, average time traveling kind of day. They'd seen dinosaurs and directly following that, naturally, they'd run from dinosaurs. But then there was a swamp and...oh. So, so stupid!

"Earth to the Doctor... Anybody there?" She suddenly said with a little laugh. So, she was trying to kill him. Fair enough, he had to go sometime and this was a much more preferable way to do it. The Doctor swallowed hard and finally looked up. There she was, smiling just like he'd thought as if something was very funny to her.

"Yep." He answered her, completely unable to not respond to a smile like that.

" I just wanna thank you." She said, breaking into another laugh, "You saved my life."

"You were just, you were sinking!" He blurted out.

"Yeah, rubbish at swimmin, me. Course, so were those dinosaurs so it all worked out. Besides, I had you to save me. CPR is a great thing." She grinned.

"It was CPR." He argued.

"Yeah, said so, didn't I?" Rose replied in wide eyed innocence.

"It was!" He declared again, slamming his hand down on a random button on the keyboard next to him.

"Except, thing is, Doctor, back when I was a lifeguard we had to learn CPR and I just don't remember lips needing to be so um..._active_ in it."

"I wasn't- hold on, lifeguard?" He stared her as she broke into another round of laughter.

"Rose, you can't be a lifeguard without being able to swim." He stated sternly.

"Okay, here's how I remember it, I couldn't swim and you had to do CPR, yeah?" She answered, as the laughter died down.

The Doctor stared at her for a long moment, taking in the twinkle in her eyes. He never wanted to lose that. "Well, CPR is a great thing." He finally said, smiling back for just a second before turning away to try and find out where exactly they were going after all.


	2. Green Eyed

_Hey everyone! Here's another silly little one shot in the lives of 9 and Rose. Hope you like it! Let me know your thoughts and if I should continue these. _

"Why couldn't he come along? Poor guy just needed a ride home."Rose wondered, sitting cross legged in the jump seat as the Doctor typed a long string of code into the console. They had just come back from a planet overrun by space gypsies, some of whom had begged a lift.

"Rose, I didn't trust him. Besides, you only wanted him along because he was a bit pretty." He replied somewhat gruffly and without looking away from the screens.

"What?"

"Ugh, you heard me."

"Yeah, but what did I hear? Was that jealousy?" The Doctor could tell she was grinning just from the sound of her voice and it only served to irritate him more.

"You're hearing things."

"No..nope, that was definitely jealousy in your voice just then." Rose continued, playfully nudging his shoulder.

"You're delusional. Probably dangerously ill. You should see a doctor." The Doctor answered, now determined that he would not look at her.

"Funny. I thought I was seein one right now." She laughed

"I'm not that kind of doctor."

"Oooh, so there is somethin you can't do." Rose grinng again, sticking her tongue out when he broke and finally looked at her.

"You got me. My one flaw. I can't fix your broken head."

"Ha, or yours neither. Anyway, you've got nothin to be jealous about. Josh wasn't all that pretty. He was no Jack."

"What?!" That was the final straw. She knew perfectly well that he didn't like to be reminded of the incessant flirtation Jack had kept up with Rose.

"Ugh, you heard me." She answered, mimicking his earlier words.

"Yeah, but what did I hear? Nevermind me, what about Ricky the Idiot back home?" The Doctor said, thinking he could play her game too if he had to.

"Relax, I was just teasin a bit. And don't call Mickey an idiot. He's got loads of smarts." Rose defended, now without the silliness.

"He's just saving them up for later?" The Doctor smirked, returning to the screens

"Well, really, I think he doesn't realize what he could do. He's a mechanic, yeah? But he'd only been workin there for a year when they were already they're callin on 'im for all the new models or electrical works." Rose answered proudly.

"Sorry. I won't call Ricky an idiot. In fact, I'll do you one better. I'll stop mentioning him at all. Ever." The Doctor told her. He didn't like the affectionate way she spoke of her old boyfriend. It made him...uneasy.

"There it is again." Rose's eyes lit up with a mischievous sparkle.

"What?"

"The green eyed monster."

"I am NOT jealous of Ricky the- of Mickey." The Doctor exploded, staring at her like she'd gone mad.

"Whatever you say." She shrugged, "How long're these calibrations meant to take? I feel like I might fall asleep." Rose yawned, deciding she would give him a break.

"Yeah, go ahead. It'll be a bit before it's all ready to go. I'll wake you up when it's done and you can decide where you want to go next, right?" The Doctor answered, relieved that the game seemed over.

Rose gave him a sweet smile, "Thanks, sounds brilliant. See you later!" She yawned again and waved as she went off to sleep.

The Doctor watched her walk out of the room, "Yeah. See _me_ later. Not Josh...or Jack...or Ricky...the Idiot." He mumbled, typing even faster so they could be on their way.


	3. Thursdays

**Hey all! Here's another really short one-shot. I rewrote it a bit but I'm still not really sure about it so please let me know what you think. Thanks!**

"Doctor?" Rose distractedly wandered into the console room, holding up her mobile in one hand and counting on her fingers with the other.

"Yeah?" He asked, unconsciously and completely focused on her the way he usually was when she wasn't paying attention. It was fascinating to watch her mind work. She came up with the most brilliant things. He couldn't wait to hear the newest revelation.

"What's today?" She asked, looking up with a puzzled look all over her face.

Oh. Well, that was...nevermind. "I dunno. Thursday. At least, if we want it to be it could be Thursday. I like Thursdays" He answered lightly, turning his attention back to the ancient writing he'd been trying to decipher.

"No. I mean, really, what is today? Like, on Earth, what day in what month are we if we were counting properly from the time we left?"

Without giving it more than a moment's thought he answered, "November 21st."

"Oh... Huh... We missed it...I mean, I missed it." Rose said so quietly she could barely be heard.

"I'm definitely missin something. What's wrong?" The Doctor asked, his attention completely centered on her again.

"My- Oh, I mean, it's stupid. It's nothin... S'just, my birthday is November 20th. It was yesterday. What did we do yesterday?"

"We um... we went to that planet covered in silk. Sorry again by the way. Bad idea, that." He said, looking embarrassed.

"Yeah, guess it was! Not your fault though. How were you to know it was all carnivorous silk worms? Anyway, doesn't matter. Just another day, right? So, um, what's that you're workin on?" Rose was doing her best to cover her disappointment and it hurt the Doctor to watch.

"No." He stated.

"No? I don't get to know what you're doin? Well...Gotta say, that's a bit rude and I-"

"Not that. I mean, No it's not just another day. It's the day you were born which makes it-" He paused, hesitating because he knew his guard was slipping.

"What, Doctor?" Rose asked nervously. It wasn't like he was exactly predictable. The Doctor paused for another second, looking at her.

"Fantastic," He continued, finally giving in for just a moment with a grin. "And you know what else? We're gonna go to a party to celebrate. Celebratus 12 to be specific. The name's rubbish but the place is a blast. Obviously, as the name denotes, the whole planet is just a non stop party. Think Rio Carnivale if no one in Rio ever got tired!"

Rose smiled, but still didn't look quite happy. Now it was the Doctor's turn to be disappointed.

"What's wrong? You don't like Rio?"

"No, yeah, that sounds great but-" She began but snapped her mouth shut and shrugged.

"Rose Tyler, I am not about to play 20 questions with you again. What's wrong?" The Doctor demanded, sternly folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, it's just... Will I get a cake?" Rose said, smilingly sheepishly. The Doctor laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Humans... So domestic. You get free access to all of time and space and you're worried about cake?"

Rose stuck her tongue out at him, "No, not just a cake. A birthday cake. A birthday cake for my twentieth birthday! That's a big deal! Come on... Just a little birthday cake?" Rose argued, grasping his arm in hers and resting her chin on his shoulder.

Well, this was an intseeresting twist in his ever growing list of things about Rose. When she wanted to, she could be very convincing.

See"All right. Fine. Forget the party world. Let's just go, out of all the places in the universe, to a regular old cake...shop." He groaned in mock irritation.

"Bakery." She laughed, giving his arm a squeeze before letting go. " Thanks! I'd better go find something to where for Rio World later." She said, bolting away and leaving him in his confusion.

"Yeah...Happy Birthday." He said as she retreated. Once she was gone, the Doctor let the grin he'd been holding back break across his face. " Always liked Thursdays ."


	4. Invented

**Here's a little tiny conversation one-shot. I hope I'm getting their characters right. I like to show little moments of them sortof falling in love. Please, leave me any thoughts you have, I love to read them! Enjoy :)**

Rose watched in horror as the Doctor jammed an actual sword into the wall half an inch from a snapping, flashing electrical panel. "Are you mad? You can't do that!" She shrieked.

"Why not?" He asked, looking up at her for just a second before going back to his best impersonation of Brutus. "So, Caesar, well, he fell down clearly hurt and he turns to me and he says-"

"Because you'll get electrocuted!" Rose exclaimed, biting her lip to keep from screaming when he stabbed the wall again. The Doctor stopped his playacting and looked at her quizzically.

"No, I won't. Why would I?"

"Metal swords and electricity don't mix. That's the rule and everyone knows it." She said, rubbing her forehead.

"Nah, I invented the rules. I'll be fine." He answered cheerfully before swinging the sword up high and impaling a nearby cushion. "Where was I? OH! Caesar's just about dead, yeah? And he looks at me and says-"

"That's rubbish. You didn't invent the rules and you are not less likely to be electrocuted than anyone." Rose interrupted again, shaking her head.

"I invented some rules." He answered defensively as he struggled to free the sword from the cotton fluff.

"Yeah? Name one that's important." Rose asked, grinning now that the danger seemed averted and she could breathe again

The Doctor stopped his struggle and scratch his chin. "Well, for starters I-"

"Important and true." Rose clarified. The Doctor cleared his throat. "I invented toast." He stated proudly setting Rose off in a fit of laughter.

"That's such a lie!" She giggled.

"There's another; I invented lying." He continued, very solemnly brushing cushion fluff from his hair.

"Well, there's one i'll believe." Rose scoffed as she walked to him, and took the sword from his hand and shoving it under the jump seat before helping him remove the rest of the cotton fluff.

"Course you would, you're human. You'll believe anything." The Doctor smirked, now looking to see where the sword had got to.

"Will not!" Rose argued, pushing the sword even more out of sight with her foot.

"Would so! I mean, you believe that your sun actually gives heat to the Earth, don't you?" He continued, raising his eyebrows. Rose stopped for a moment, looking at him seriously,

"Wait, it does! Doesn't it?" She asked.

"OF course it does! See? Just what I said. You'll believe anything." He crowed, grinning over her triumphantly.

"I believe you're lookin to get smacked." Rose growled. The grin on the Doctor's face immediately disappeared and he nodded.

"Right... So anyway... Caesar... wait, where's my sword?" He asked, spinning in a circle causing Rose to start laughing again.


	5. Insight

**Hi! So, this one is a bit longer than they've been so far and I hope you guys like it! Please leave me a review. I would really love to know what you think. Thanks!**

The Doctor stood in the back room of the dank old tavern, rummaging through stacks of papers and bottles and bins, when he felt a sharp tap on his shoulder.

Oi, mate, what're you up to?" Asked a young girl, a serving girl judging by the stained apron she wore and the suspicion on her face.

"Oh, just, you know, pirate-y stuff." He shrugged, snatching up the nearest bottle like that had been his aim all along.

"Yeah, you can drop that act, right? I know you're not a pirate." She said, now sounding bored but still suspicious. Strangely the Doctor found her assumption insulting,

"What makes you think that?"

"well, to start you're a bit too um... what's the word...clean. I mean, it's right in the title isn't it? Filthy Pirate?" She snapped with a roll of her eyes.

"I could throw some dirt around if it helps." He was amused now. She was smart and not easily intimidated from the looks of it. It reminded him of a certain someone else.

"Funny. Look, I don't really have the time to be arguin with some lunatic, wannabe outlaw so here's what's gonna happen; I'm gonna turn my back and take a stupidly long time to gather up some things for the boys out there and you can just "borrow" whatever you came here for, yeah? So, just...get to it." The girl sighed, immediately turning her back on him and filling a large basket she held with anything she would reach.

"I'm not a thief!" The Doctor exclaimed, although technically...

"Oh, no? That's the second thing then. There's no such thing as a pirate that's not a thief. Weren't you trying to take something when I walked in? And don't even show me that bottle again. There's no good reason a proper pirate would want to steal a bottle of vinegar." She snorted.

"Well, yeah, I was. But, this is a matter of life and death. What would you say if I told you those "boys" out there are actually aliens?"

The girl raised her eyebrows, " Well, of course they are! This is a trading post, mate. No one is a native. Well, cept me."

"That's not what I- hold on, you? You're a- You were born here?" Good! He thought to himself, if she was from this tiny little planet there was no way she wouldn't know what he needed to know.

"Yeah, pity me later. Like I told you, I'm busy."

"No, but you could help me! I need to know where to dig." He told her excitedly. Finally. That certain someone was in deeper trouble every second he was delayed and that was unacceptable.

The girl laughed, "My word but you are stuck on the pirate theme. Rest assured, there's not any treasure on this rock. Hence, the pity."

"Not as you would consider it but it would be to me. I need a kind of mineral that is said to be found here. I was looking for a geo-survey just now." The Doctor held out his other hand, which clutched a pile of papers. So far he'd only found receipts and totally useless inventory lists.

"Why would you think you would find that in the backroom of a tavern on a trading post frequented by pirates? Real ones I mean, of course."

"Because giant poisonous insects and this tavern are the only things on this rock! Really, this is important. The mineral is called Grendium. Heard of it at least?"

The girl opened her mouth and snapped it shut again, shaking her head. "Nooo, no I haven't heard the name but- look, mister if your messin about I know some fellows who eat vengence for breakfast, got me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got you. But what? What do you know? Seriously, this is life or death!" The Doctor rushed, the urgency in his voice giving away how desperate he really was.

"It's not talked about or anythin, but I think I've seen it's handiwork. Friend of mine was really sick from a Trazir bite, yeah? So, a bunch of men gathered round her and each one had a rock in his hand. Obviously they blocked the view but I saw a sortof flash and next thing I know, she's up and runnin' just like nothing ever happened." The memory still sparked a fearful wonder in the girl and she unconsciously stepped further away from the Doctor.

"I think you can find it, at least you can find those rocks, whatever they were, in the crater left of here. I know there's lots of craters but this is looks different. It looks a bit like a footprint."

"Thank you!" He exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders.

"Oi! Watch it, mate. We're not that well acquainted." She said, shrugging his hands away and turning back towards the exit.

"Wait a bit after I'm gone to leave. You don't want anyone here followin you to The Print."

Waiting. He hated waiting in general but he hated it even more when he was in such a hurry as he was now. Rose was waiting, growing sicker every minute that he was delayed and all he needed was a stupid piece of rock!

"Tell you what, I've got a better idea. I'll go and you wait a bit to leave after i'm gone!" He announced, not waiting for her to protest.

"And thanks!" He added, closing the door behind him and running.

"There's uh... worms in there. So, running..." He explained halfheartedly to the fierce, burly strangers that stared as he made his way to the exit at high speed.

It worked. Immediately those same fierce, burly strangers where squealing and jumping onto their chairs, searching the floor for squirming insects.

"Rose! I'm here! I've got the grendium. I just need to place it against the bite so be perfectly still."

"Heeeeey, Shareen!" Rose hummed with a lazy smile. Her eyes were unfocused, the pupils dilated and her skin was a brilliant red.

"No, Rose, it's me. It's the Doctor. I'm gonna make you better, I promise." He insisted as he emptied his pockets of the different sized stones he'd collected from the crater.

"Shaaaareen. You know what? S'over. Mickey's... S'nice but I'm...movin' on... Ha! Movin' on up! The Doctor, he's called. He's fun. He's grumpy and he's old. Ooooh he's old. But he's not old either. And he's handsome too. He's got ears on 'im though. I mean, he has really got ears! But... don't care... Can't say though... Shareen! Don't say! Don't tell 'im!"

The Doctor stood there beside her, dumbstruck as Rose rambled on in her dazed hallucination. Handsome? He'd never expected her to think him handsome. Course, he'd seen worse. He'd been worse! And then again, he'd been better. It really was a shot in the dark, regeneration. But apparently, this shot had hit the mark. Rose thought he was handsome.

"Shareeeen? Where's mum? I don't feel... 'S so cold here." Rose mumbled, weakly shaking her head and attemping to draw her arms around herself. The Doctor snapped out of his reverie, ashamed of wasting time.

"I'm going to make it better, Rose. Don't worry." He whispered, gently moving her arms back to her sides. He placed one of the mineral rocks on the insect bite on her collarbone and make a circle around her with the rest.

The moment the last stone was in place they all began to hum with energy and the one on the bite mark lit up. The Doctor watched in fascinated hope as the dark purple lines of poison running from the bite and up her neck began to recede. He could see that the formerly white stone was drawing the poison into itself as it too became dark purple and with a flash it fell from Rose.

"Doctor?" Rose called out, blinking rapidly and trying to sit up. "No, no. Shh, don't try to move just yet. You're okay but I need to move these rocks out of the way first." The Doctor said it a rush. He was completely elated and used that energy to quickly scramble around, picking up the rocks and putting them into a cushioned box.

"The girl was wrong; there is indeed treasure there." He said to himself, sealing the box and storing it underneath the grating for safe keeping.

"Can I get up now?" Rose asked, with just a hint of impatience in her voice. The Doctor laughed, grasping her hands and pulling her to her feet. He did not let her go immediately, but instead looking into her eyes for just a moment longer than he normally would have allowed himself.

"You're alive!" He grinned, impulsively kissing her forehead. Rose stumbled back and smiled shyly.

"Yeah. Why...uh...why wouldn't I be?" She asked, looking around for any kind of clue. She didn't remember anything since waking up that morning and then just now the Doctor saying something about a girl and treasure...

"Hold on, what girl and what treasure?" She asked, this time with more than a hint of jealousy causing his grin to grow even wider.

"A barmaid and a rock, respectively." He answered shortly, releasing her hands at the same time. "I'll fill you in later. You should get ready, we'll be at your flat soon."

"My- we will?" Rose was feeling dizzy, either from the residual effects of the bite or from the Doctor's sudden mood swings.

"You wanted to see someone called Shareen, remember? You had a lot to talk about." The Doctor answered with a sly look in his eye and a laugh.

Rose shrugged, letting herself fall into the jump seat. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, too dizzy to puzzle over his moods right then. "He's a bit mental." she thought making a note to add that to the list of things she wanted tell Shareen about her new friend.


	6. You Would

**Hi! Hope you like this one. Please let me know what you think, especially if the Doctor seems 9ish enough. Thanks!**

Rose Tyler was running. She ran as ran as she could but it wasn't going to be fast enough. Those chasing her were faster. Of course they were faster, they did each have twice as many legs as she did.

"Rose!" She heard his voice calling out for her; encouraging her and pulling her forward but it still wasn't enough. Rose could feel their boiling hot breath on her back and it sent chills of fear through her, causing her to stumble.

"This is it. This is the end for me. Didn't expect it but I guess I should have." She thought, miserably listening to his voice still calling out to her. He was so loud, the sound practically echoed through her and she wondered for a moment if the voice actually came from inside of her and he wasn't there after all. Then she felt his hand grasping hers tightly and the relief made her almost as weak as the fear.

"I've got you. Just run and don't let go." He told her. The hyena like creatures howled with laughter and nipped at her heels but Rose wasn't afraid anymore. She was with the Doctor.

Before she knew it they were running into the TARDIS and Rose collapsed on the floor with a stitch in her side and gasping for breath. The Doctor seemed as calm as if he'd just been out for a stroll. Well, he was calm except for the laughter.

"What're you laughin' about? That was terrifying!" Rose asked as soon as she could speak.

"I'm laughin at the jokes of course." He explained with another chuckle.

Rose pulled herself up to lean against the nearby railing. "What? What jokes?"

"The jokes the hyena things were telling. What did you think they were laughin' for?" The Doctor asked, grinning and nudging her shoulder.

Rose groaned, "Only you. Only you would laugh along with the comedy act some monster's puttin on while they planned on making me into roasted Rose."

The Doctor shrugged. "They were funny."


	7. True Colors

**Hi all. This one is pretty full of fluff and it's a bit of a sequel to the first chapter "A Great Thing" So the theme on both is the Doctor really fighting a losing battle against himself and Rose getting a huge kick out of it. Once again, totally silly but I hope it's okay and you like it. Please let me know what you think! **

The Doctor held Rose's hand fast in his while they walked through the crowded marketplace "Just to make sure she doesn't get lost." He reasoned even if that didn't explain the little smile that relentlessly pulled at the corners of his mouth.

" Is- is that fabric is changin color?" She exclaimed, pulling him to a stop in front of a cart that sold scarfs. The scarf she was talking about did indeed constantly shift throughout the cosmic rainbow. There were the usual red, blue, green and so on but then there were others so complex it was impossible to imagine how they could be given a name.

"Yeah. It's a clever trick but not at all uncommon in these parts." The Doctor explained dismissively, even though the wonder in her eyes had turned his hint of a smile into a full blown grin.

"Oh, it's just... it's beautiful." She breathed. "I like this one best I think." She said, quickly showing him before the color changed again. "What d'you think?"

The Doctor nodded. "Very nice. It's called- well, translated it would be somethin like Jewel Mint." He told her as he casually paid the vendor for the scarf and wrapped it around her shoulders as if he hoped she wouldn't notice him doing it.

Of course she did. "Thanks." Rose said with sweet smile, hugging his arm. A spark lit her eyes as she gazed at him for a moment.

"You know what? That reminds me, what's your favorite color?"

"I... I don't know. Never gave it much thought. Why? Is it important?"

"Well, S'just one of those getting to know you questions we've never got round to. Mine's- well, up till now it was pink but I think I might have to study this scarf for awhile now." She laughed, "So, since your thinkin about it now, just off the top of your head, what's yours?"

"Brown." He answered immediately, never looking away from her eyes. _"Wait..what did I... Oh. Oh, no." _

"Really? That's interesting. Why?" Rose continued, honestly curious about both the answer and the look on his face.

_Oh, no._ Now the Doctor was beginning to sweat and get fidgety. This was ridiculous _"_Brown's a good color! And there's a lot of different shades of it like um..chocolate and honey and um, hazel." _Hazel? Why did I...Noooo _. He had never in his life been flustered before he met this girl. This totally ordinary pink and yellow girl with the gorgeous hazel brown eyes.

"Nevermind! I changed my mind. It's um, it's _Pink. Wait, no! Yellow..No!_ "Tangerine." He blurted out, trying desperately to regain his presence of mind.

"Why?" Rose asked with a teasing grin. He was so fun when he was a little off kilter.

Why? Why would he say that particular color..._Oh. Come on! No! _It was the color of the shirt she was wearing the day he had kis- had to do CPR.

"It's the color of a very healthy fruit. That's all." He stately firmly, while refusing to look her in the eyes and marching forward again. Rose smiled,

"Yeah it is and thanks again for, well, everything." She said quietly, once again breaking his resolve. He looked down at her eyes for just a moment.

"Don't mention it. Really." He said, fighting the smile that insisted on returning to the corners of his mouth.


End file.
